Les Aventures de Teddy
by Armand de Rohan-Soubise
Summary: Après la Guerre, Sirius et Severus emmenagent Square Grimmaurd, en compagnie d'Harry et de Drago. On ne tarde pas à leur confier la garde de Teddy Lupin...


Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

Les regards de l'assemblée se braquèrent alors avec une ardeur renouvelée sur le centre de la pièce, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui tardait à venir. Harry fut le premier à réagir, et bien que son regard trahit l'inquiétude qu'il ne pouvait manquer d'éprouver, sa voix n'apporta, avec son consentement, que détermination et fierté d'avoir été choisi. L'enthousiasme de son filleul fut l étincelle qu'attendait Sirius pour manifester sa joie par un glapissement canin. Cette marque de bonheur fit ravaler à Severus les paroles glaciales qu'il s'apprêter à jeter aux visages de qui voudraient bien les entendre, et il se contenta de grommeler par ailleurs, personne ne s'en soucia outre mesure car il était d'une discourtoisie à toute épreuve, et ceux qui ne le méprisaient pas pour cela avaient fini par s'habituer, non sans lassitude. Enfin, le dernier des quatre personnages sollicités, à savoir Drago Malefoy, resta prostré sur son siège, dans l'indifférence quasi générale.

- La question étant réglée, je vais devoir vous laisser, reprit précipitamment Kingsley. Je m'occuperai des formalités administratives.

Sur ces entrefaites, il transplana, après un rapide salut à ses hôtes.

Alors que le silence menaçait de s'installer de nouveau, Hermione se précipita vers les heureux élus :

- Félicitations ! Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez accepté. C'est une chance incroyable pour vous de…commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, sans doute à la recherche de la formulation adéquate.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser à nous ? demanda Sirius, connaissant les préjugés dont pouvaient parfois être victime la famille Weasley.

- Eh bien, Sirius vous étiez son meilleur ami, et Harry a été sollicité pour être son parrain. Et puis, ce sera sûrement la seule chance que vous aurez d'être parents…

- Mais même si on les supporte, on se serait bien passés des deux autres !

- Ron !

Harry remporta haut la main le concours de regards meutriers en s'apercevant de l'effet des paroles de Ron sur le malaise de Drago. Il était déçu de l'attitude de son meilleur ami, mais aussi par le manque total de réaction de l'ensemble des Weasley, qui par leur silence buté montraient sans équivoque l'animosité qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard de ceux qu'ils avaient poutant invité dans leur maison. Dire si leur décision était fragile.

- Quand ? Sèche, la voix de Rogue avait retenti, vibrante de colère dans l'épaisseur du silence. L'assemblée sursauta.

Bien que timide, la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre à nouveau, amusée par la réaction protctrice du professeur de potions : « Dans une semaine.»

Déjà debout, Rogue fit un geste imperceptible en direction de Sirius, qui se leva à son tour. De son côté, Harry fit de même, une main sur le bras de Drago. Tous quatre partirent alors d'un même mouvement en diction de la cour, et leurs silhouettes s'évanouirent.

La porte du Square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit avant même que Severus n'en effleure la poignée : « Bienvenue à la maison, maîtres, » coassa Kreattur. Ils s'attablèrent en silence dans la cuisine où l'elfe leur servit aussitôt du thé accompagné de biscuits. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant quitté la pièce pour retourner à ses occupations, put entendre distinctement des drosophiles auréolées parcourir l'espace aérien tant le mutisme dans lequel étaient plongés les habitants de la maison était profond. Finalement, bien que toujours quelque peu perplexe, Harry prit la parole, décidé à briser la tension qui s'était insidieusement installée.

- Bon…euh… Vous en pensez quoi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit Ne voyant pas que l'absence de réaction du seul être apte à communiquer, du moins dans les présentes circonstances, n'était due qu'au mélange contradictoire d'euphorie et d'appréhension qu'il éprouvait, Harry se départit de son calme légendaire :

- Vous comptez jouer aux Véracrasses encore longtemps ? s'écria-t-il, offusqué. On nous a confié la garde d'une vie, alors il serait temps de discuter de tout ça, voire même de s'organiser, sait-on jamais !

- Surveillez vos manières, Potter, souffla Rogue d'un ton sans réplique. Et ne vous essayez pas à l'ironie, l'esprit sied mal à un Gryffondor, si noble soit-il.

-Allons Sev', intervint Sirius en gratifiant son compagnon de son plus grand sourire, en sois pas grognon. Il avança une main vers lui, mais celle-ci fut aussitôt repoussée par le maître des potions, qui se leva et sortit de la pièce en maugréant.

- Tu sais bien qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le brusquer, reprit-il d'un air faussement réprobateur car son sourire ne trompait personne. Moi, je suis très fier qu'ils aient décidé de nous confier Teddy, c'est un honneur de faire ça pour Remus. J'aime les enfants, et il faut que je me rattrape d'avoir été un piètre parrain pour toi. Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour Severus, qui n'a visiblement aucune envie de s'en encombrer… Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais voir le grincheux. Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on en discute séparément.

Après quoi, il quitta la cuisine à son tour, laissant le jeune couple entre soi.

Le silence revint, ponctué par le sifflement de la bouilloire qui chauffait. Harry laissa retomber le masque d'adulte responsable derrière lequel il avait – vainement, est-il utile de le préciser ? – tenté de faire face à cette situation pour le moins inattendue et il apparut que son esprit avait choisi de planté sa tente hors de sa boite crânienne. Il fit le tour de la table et vint se blottir contre l'héritier Malefoy. Ce dernier sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'il perçut la chaleur rassurante qui l'entourait, de même que le bras d'Harry.

- C'est de la folie de nous confier ce gamin, commença Drago, avant de sombrer dans un rire nerveux, on est beaucoup trop jeunes !

- Et pour ce qui est des deux autres, Sirius est au moins aussi immature que les jumeaux Weasley, et Rogue ferait mourir un croque-mort de peur !

-Quelle idée d'envoyer un mioche dans l'antre de rebus homosexuels de la société des sorciers.

La voix de Drago se teinta progressivement de ressentiment. Harry savait qu'il ne s'était pas remis de sa mise au ban tant solennelle qu'irrévocable par son père pour être tombé amoureux de lui. Il s'attristait de ne pouvoir réconforter son compagnon mais éprouvait parallèlement une grande fierté d'avoir été préféré envers et contre tout par celui qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais cessé d'aimer. Il prit donc un air enjoué pour rétorquer :

- Dis plutôt qu'il aura la chance d'être élevé par des sorciers aussi brillants et talentueux que nous !

- Il pourra profiter de notre savoir et de notre prestance légendaire, renchérit Drago, amusé. Il prit alors son air le plus hautain, arborant un rictus méprisant, et ajouta : « et ainsi, il ira à Serpentard ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et clama : « Non, ce sera un Gryffondor ! »

- Serpentard !

-Gryffondor !

- Serpentard !

- Gryffondor !

Sirius finit par retrouver son amant dans la pièce du troisième étage qui faisait face à leur chambre. En effet, les deux hommes avaient établi leurs quartiers dans la chambre de Sirius, mais ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé de changer d'un pouce l'ameublement ou la décoration de son adolescence. En contrepartie, il avait laissé Severus disposer de l'ancienne chambre de son frère pour la métamorphoser en bibliothèque – celle des Black étant plutôt fournie et Severus possédant une quantité d'ouvrages impressionnante - ce qui permettait au potioniste d'avoir ses grimoires sous la main et, de surcroît, la pièce était aux couleurs de Serpentard.

La porte de la chambre de Regulus était ouverte, et on apercevait le professeur Rogue, enseveli par ses livres à force d'en sortir toujours plus des étagères, à la recherche d'une information qui ne venait manifestement pas, ce qui expliquait les grommellements et les mauvaises ondes qui rayonnaient de sa personne. Sirius s'approcha silencieusement et prit Severus dans ses bras, ce qui le fit sursauter et lâcher un juron. Cet automatisme, résultat de sa vie d'espion, fit retentir le rire si particulier de l'Animagus, qui alla s'installer confortablement sur le lit de feu Regulus Black et attendit que son homme vienne l'y rejoindre – ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire au vu de la bonne humeur contagieuse de Sirius.

- Tu regrettes ? entama ce dernier, une fois qu'ils se furent allongés l'un contre l'autre.

- Non, je sais ce que ça représente pour toi.

- Tu as pourtant l'air contrarié… J'te signale que t'es grillé, niveau mauvaise foi ! C'est la cohabitation avec Harry et Drago qui t'inquiètes ?

- J'avoue n'être pas particulièrement enchanté que mes élèves compromettent la tranquillité de mes vacances bien méritées.

- Qui te dit que je t'aurai laissé tranquille ?

- Crétin ! dit Rogue, joignant le geste à la parole malgré son ton blasé. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de cela que je m'inquiète.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous ne savons que trop qui est son père, et malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, crut-il bon d'ajouter devant le regard noir qui lui faisait face, cet enfant peut donc être lui aussi un loup garou. Il ne le sera sans doute pas totalement, mais on peut s'attendre à tout avec ce genre de gènes, c'est pourquoi il faudra que je l'examine, avec l'aide de la bibliothèque de Poudlard puisque je n'ai rien sur ce sujet.

Il esquissa un geste vers les piles de livres branlantes qui siégeaient de part et d'autre du lit. Sirius restait muet il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait occulté cet aspect problématique de la situation. Il lâcha un « ah, merde », témoin de l'ampleur des problèmes qu'augurait cet état de fait. Curieusement, la soudaine prise de conscience de l'Animagus eut pour conséquence d'aggraver les inquiétudes de Severus. En effet, ce dernier ne savait que trop en quoi consistait la vie d'un être communément méprisé pour sa seule existence.

C'est alors que Sirius, faisant preuve d'un sixième sens hors du commun, ou alors possédant un radar capable d'enregistrer les fluctuations d'humeur de son acolyte, décida de s'installer sur le corps somme toute plus confortable de Severus pour l'embrasser langoureusement, tentative universelle de rassérénation. Il répondit au baiser, plaquant une main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis tandis que l'autre parcourait son dos. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Sirius pour partir à l'assaut du corps de son amant ainsi ôta-t-il sans ménagement sa robe de sorcier, dernier rempart résistant à son offensive. Il s'arrêta pour contempler un instant l'objet de ses désirs, puis plongea au creux des cuisses, en vue d'approfondir le contact avec ce qui rendait à présent le tissu du caleçon de Severus désespérément tendu. L'importun morceau de coton alla rejoindre la robe, mais heurta en chemin une pile de livres, sur laquelle il siégea, ne pouvant continuer sa course après avoir été ainsi stoppé. Etonnamment, les deux hommes n'en avaient cure, Sirius ayant pris son amant en bouche, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Celui-ci y savait en effet son partenaire particulièrement sensible, non seulement d'un point de vue physique, car c'était le cas, mais aussi sensible aux attentions déployées pour le rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'il ne le voyait ni comme une femme, ni comme un substitut. C'est pourquoi Sirius se mit en devoir d'envoyer Severus au septième ciel, utilisant pour cela ses aptitudes canines, car, après tout, la bestialité pimente les relations ! Le potioniste se tordait de plaisir, lequel allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme lorsqu'ils furent grossièrement interrompus par des beuglements intempestifs dignes du troll des cavernes moyen, et devant provenir des étages inférieurs (du moins c'est ce qu'il leur sembla) :

- Gryffondor !

- Serpentard !

- Gryffondor !

- Serpentard !

Sirius émit un grondement désapprobateur, lorsqu'il eut compris la cause du tumulte, et Severus lâcha d'un ton las : « Comprends-tu ma réticence à partager la maison, maintenant que tu vois ce qu'ils peuvent faire de notre intimité ? »

Au cinéma, jouer un personnage imbuvable est très jouissif pour un acteur. C'est ainsi que dans la cuisine, Harry et Drago, emportés par leurs chamailleries, avaient fini par s'envoyer des sorts dont l'effet fut de répandre leurs vêtements à travers la pièce et du même coup de faire grimper la température sensiblement. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, toujours joueurs, Harry se rapprochait sensiblement et Drago savait qu'il finirait plaqué contre la table quand ils sursautèrent, réaction provoquée par l'audition d'un son incongru : une voix, diablement familière, à la fois par son timbre et par le ton qu'elle avait employé, doucereux et péremptoire. Pa réflexe, ils tournèrent la tête simultanément vers l'origine du bruit, et leur vision leur confirma, par le cheminement du message électrique, qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de craindre quelque chose de cette voix dont le propriétaire les regardait d'un œil agacé, les joues empourprées et brandissant devant lui un T-shirt qu'il avait manifestement attrapé au vol, après qu'il se fut échappé lors de l'estocade des adolescents. Derrière Severus se tenait Sirius, qui répondit à la mine contrite, d'avoir été surpris, et déçue, de devoir s'arrêter là de Drago par un regard signifiant clairement : « chacun son tour d'être interrompu ».

Il décida d'intervenir, en tant que propriétaire de la maison, mais surtout poussé par l'intuition que Severus allait vouloir se créer une légitimité à donner des ordres à Grimmaurd par un surcroît d'autorité, ce qui ne pourrait manquer de dégénérer. Or il apparaissait plus important que jamais qu'ils s'entendissent tous bien. Il s'avança donc, en fronçant les sourcils – ce qui sembla être de mauvais augure pour les non-avertis, à savoir le jeune couple, mais qui était en réalité une marque d'intense réflexion- , prit le T-shirt que tenait toujours Severus et le tendit à Harry :

- Tu sais, on s'apprête à élever un enfant tous les quatre, ça va pas être facile, donc faut faire des efforts pour vivre ensemble, c'est quand même la base. Mais si vous pensez qu'on peut pas cohabiter, autant le dire tout de suite !

Pris de court, ne sachant que répondre, Harry se contenta d'un « désolé », lequel sembla suffire à son parrain qui haussa les épaules, le contourna avec sa nonchalance coutumière pour se laisser tomber dans une chaise, dont le craquement parut rugir dans la gêne silencieuse qui emplissait l'air, et invita les autres à le rejoindre d'un signe de tête, amorce convenue bien qu'indispensable de la prise de dispositions concernant l'évènement, qu'il fut ou non heureux.

Pendant que les adolescents réajustaient leur tenue, ce qui les conduisit à parcourir la pièce à la recherche de leurs chaussettes respectives, Severus s'était installé à côté de Sirius, l'air las, alors que celui-ci s'était occupé de faire préparer du thé à nouveau par Kreattur, lequel leur avait servi à chacun leur préféré, tout sourire, le médaillon bien en évidence sur sa poitrine maigre enfin, tous les membres de la famille nouvellement composée étant présents et dans des dispositions relativement peu orageuses, il put enfin être question de Teddy.


End file.
